Downfall of the Dragon
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it to the fight between Oliver and Diaz in 6x20.


**Fix-it to fight between Oliver and Diaz in 6x20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or the CW TV shows_ Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

**Hope you have fun**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

Anatoly, disgusted with Diaz beating up Oliver, who was chained up dishonorably spoke up.

"Stop it. This is pointless. You said you had plan for him. That you need him alive, no? In Bratva, we have ways of dealing with conflicts like this. We fight with honor, we don't… do this." Anatoly said as he turned to the chained up Oliver with a disgusted look, while Oliver was on his knees after Diaz hit him.

"You want me to fight him fairly?" Diaz asked before turning to Anatoly. "Life ain't fair."

"Every drop of blood you draw from prone men is a sign of weakness. Your weakness." Anatoly pointed out as Oliver saw the pleading look in his former friend's eyes, while Diaz turned to Anatoly with a glare after Anatoly had implied that Diaz was weak.

"I'm not weak." Diaz said as he put his hand on Anatoly's shoulder, who was intimidated by what Diaz was going to do next. Diaz then passed by Oliver, putting down his jacket, revealing a tank top and dragon tattoos on his shoulders. "Let's go!"

Anatoly freed Oliver from the chains as Oliver gave Anatoly a grateful look. "Thank you."

"I not do this for you." Anatoly said indifferently, still bitter at his and Oliver's strained friendship as Oliver got up and turned around to face Diaz.

"Let's make things interesting. I put you on the ground, you leave Star City forever. You put me on the ground, I'll do the same." Diaz said. "That fair enough for you?"

"Yeah." Oliver said as he and Diaz circled each other.

"You think you're so tough because you spent five years in hell?" Diaz taunted before throwing a punch but Oliver blocked and pushed Diaz back. "I was born in it."

Oliver threw a punch but Diaz dodged and crouched before trying to hit Oliver in his face. Oliver blocked Diaz's attack and jumped, kicking Diaz in his chest as Diaz staggered back. Oliver tried to land punches at Diaz's face but Diaz blocked before landing two hard strikes at Oliver's face and chest but Oliver blocked the third punch and grabbed Diaz by his arm before slamming his face against a pillar three times before letting Diaz go, while Diaz was staggering on his feet. Angered and dazed, in a desperate move, to his luck, Diaz managed to land a solid blow to Oliver's face as he spat out blood. Diaz rushed at Oliver and pinned him to a pillar before Oliver kicked Diaz in his chest and headbutted him as Diaz staggered back. Enraged, Diaz rushed at Oliver, pinning him to the ground and throwing a barrage of punches, leaving Oliver's face quite bruised and bloodied, due to Diaz's unexpected tenacity. Oliver managed to grab Diaz's hands and roll over, switching positions and grabbing Diaz in a chokehold as Diaz grunted, trying to struggle out of Oliver's hold.

"Yield! Yield or I'll break your neck!" Oliver snarled.

Diaz was unable to struggle out, so, like a dishonorable coward, he pulled out a knife and was about to stab Oliver but Oliver wrapped his leg around Diaz's arm, in which he held the knife before Diaz could stab him as Anatoly widened his eyes in horror at Diaz's cowardice and dishonorable methods, realizing that while Oliver was his enemy now, he was more honorable than Diaz, who now showed himself to be a dishonorable coward, who will cheat by whatever means possible to win. Roaring, Oliver gathered more strength and pulled as there was a loud 'crack' and Diaz's body went limp and as the tension in his muscles disappeared and Oliver let Diaz's lifeless form go as the light left the crime lord's eyes.

Oliver breathed out heavily as he got up. "I won."

With their leader dead, Diaz's henchmen were unsure what to do before Anatoly decided to take over as he stepped up.

"Keep him locked up. I will deal with him later." Anatoly said.

* * *

Oliver was alone in his cell, cleaning up his wounds and blood on his face as there was a bucket with water and a sponge in the room before Anatoly entered after what seemed to be an hour.

"I took over after Diaz and… had a lot of thought about what you said and spoke to Diaz's… well… I should say "my men", now." Anatoly said.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"That was the least I could do." Anatoly said.

"Not for that." Oliver corrected. "Thank you for giving me the chance to take out Diaz."

"What makes you think that's what I was doing?" Anatoly challenged as Oliver gave him a confused look. "Maybe I wanted to see for myself."

"See _what_?" Oliver wondered.

"Which one of you had honor." Anatoly elaborated. "Just like you wanted. You allowed yourself to be captured, so that I could bring you to Diaz."

"I just thought that I could count on you to be the man I knew. That man was my friend." Oliver reminded as he turned to Anatoly.

"I gave a lot of thought about what you've been telling me since last year." Anatoly admitted, looking ashamed. "And you are right. I had become as bad as Gregor and Kovar, if not worse and forgotten everything I stood for, when you left Russia. I came to Diaz because I had hoped to gain enough money to return back and I didn't listen to you, when you paid my debt to Bratva. When I saw Diaz cheat, I realized that he had no honor and that I had turned my back for everything I believed in. Thank you for opening my eyes. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

Oliver laughed. "Well, helping me take back the city from Diaz's control would be nice. Diaz may be dead but his men are still out there."

* * *

Anatoly managed to smuggle Oliver out of Diaz's hideout and later helped gather evidence against Diaz's crime organization and everyone, who was on his payroll. Anatoly later returned to Bratva as a Pakhan and tried to reform it into something better and not stray from his ways like the last time.

With the help of A.R.G.U.S. and FBI, Oliver managed to dismantle Diaz's operation and the Quadrant was forced into hiding after they lost their control over Star City.

Oliver's relationship with Diggle, Rene, Dinah and Curtis was still strained but after they found out that Diaz had planned to have Oliver imprisoned with the justice system on his side and realizing that it would have ripped him away from his family forever, realizing how much of selfish hypocrites they were, everyone attempted to make amends with Oliver and apologize for their egoistic, selfish behavior.

Ashamed of her past actions, Laurel returned back to Quentin, who helped her find the right way as she was now looking for redemption after her past sins as she later took over the District Attorney position after it was revealed that Sam Armand was on Diaz's payroll, while Dinah took over position as Captain of SCPD after Captain Hill was arrested alongside with Armand, while Oliver and Team Arrow resumed their vigilante business, with Quentin cancelling the Anti-Vigilante bill, when the corruption of Star City's administration was revealed.

* * *

**The "Oliver getting stabbed" baffled me, since Oliver should be experienced to stop Diaz from stabbing him and even if it was unexpected, despite the beating Oliver got and the stab in the hip, that shouldn't stop Oliver from ending Diaz.**

**Honestly, it baffles me how was Oliver nerfed in Season 6 and Season 7, when fighting against Diaz, with Diaz being able to go toe-to-toe equally with him and almost beat him. There is no background on Diaz's fighting skills and while Diaz may be a decent fighter, I have to wonder how was he able to wipe the floor with Oliver in 6x20. There is an argument that Oliver's fighting skills have regressed since he hasn't fought any high-tier enemy like Chase, Merlyn or Slade in a while, which makes sense to an extent but Diaz was so ridiculously overpowered and I hate how was Oliver nerfed in that fight, although there is an argument that Oliver underestimated him.**

**Oliver was trained by Slade, Shado, A.R.G.U.S., Bratva, Talia, Malcolm, the League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul and while I admit that Diaz may be a tougher enemy than it seems, I wonder how he was able to kick Oliver's ass the way he did in that episode. Being able to hold his own against Oliver? Maybe, given that he was shown to be a skilled martial artist in 6x15. Beat Oliver the way he did in 6x20? Considering there has been no background to Diaz's fighting skills, no way in hell, it makes no sense. And before anyone brings up the Longbow Hunters, there is no indication that Diaz met them prior to 6x23.**

**Hope you liked how I fixed the fight here.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
